Riku's Devious Plot
by Katchi
Summary: [oneshot]Riku is tired of being interrupted when he tries to talk to Namine, he comes up with a plan to get her into his room without raising any suspicion.Namiku.R&R please.


**Disclaimer: If I did own kingdom hearts Roxas wouldn't be so super gay.**

**Title- Riku's Devious Plot**

**Another Namiku oneshot**

"Hey Namine there's something I've been wanting to tell you", Riku said nervously "I-I love you". The flustered blond girl blushed. "I-I love you too Riku", she replied. Riku leaned slowly unto her forehead.

"Is it okay if I-

Riku was cut off by her soft lips. He was surprised at first but he kissed back. The kiss lasted to them like forever. They separated to catch there breaths as Namine began to unbutton his shirt.

"N-Namine what are you doing"? He asked surprised and a bit excited at the same time.

"I-I'm not going to make you wait, you can do whatever you want to me Mr. Elric".

"Mr. Elric"? Riku was totally turned off at the sudden name change, more importantly the voice change.

"Mr. Elric, Mr. Elric wake up already".

Riku snapped his head up as he noticed a few snickers and giggles coming from his classmates. He looked up to his teacher and turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Mr. Valentine", he said trying to avoid any type of scolding from his teacher.

"Just don't do it again", he said letting Riku sly for now. Riku sighed in relief then he looked to his side to see Namine smiling at him.

"You should sleep more at home, this is the third time Mr. Valentine has waken you up".

"I know, but I haven't been feeling well", he lied.

"Well if you ever feel sick let me know, can't have my best friend miss school", she said smiling.

"Um… Namine I want to talk to you after class, if t-that's alright with you", he said blushing.

"Yeah alright", she said.

The bell rang and a mob of students rushed out of the class. Riku and Namine were the last to leave the room. Riku pulled her off to the side.

"Namine I've been wanting to tell to something for a long time", he said scratching his head nervously.

"What is it"? She asked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well the thing is… that-

"RIKU, NAMINE, I BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU TWO", there friend Sora yelled.

"What is it"? Riku asked a bit irritated.

"Roxas and Seifer are fighting again and Roxas is totally kicking ass, don't just stand there come on".

_Damn it every time I want to talk to her I get interrupted, I have to find a place where I could talk to her alone but where?_

Namine looked at Riku who looked a bit angry. "What is it you wanted to tell me"? She asked him.

He snapped out of his thought and smiled at her "I'll tell you later".

The remainder of the day Riku stayed quite not talking to anyone. _What will I do, he thought I have to think of something, wait there was something she said… _

_Namine- Well if you ever feel sick let me know, can't have my best friend miss school_

_That's right if I play sick she will come over to my house and take care of me. _He began to smile deviously to himself

"What's with the weird smile Riku"? Sora asked a bit weirded out.

"Ah nothing just thinking".

"You've been doing a lot of that lately "Sora said, "Just don't hurt yourself" he began to laugh.

"Screw you Sora I'm going home", Riku said angrily.

Riku stormed off in an angry fit.

"What's with him"? Kairi asked Sora.

"Beats me", he answered.

**The next day**

"Sora"

"Here"

"Namine"

"Here"

"Riku… Riku"

Namine looked at Sora wondering where Riku was but he didn't know either.

After class Kairi Sora and Namine walked up to each other.

"Riku never misses school", Kairi said.

"He did say he wasn't feeling", Namine said a bit worried. "I'm going to see of he's alright I'll see you guys later".

Namine walked to Riku's house and knocked on his door. She knocked a few times until Riku opened the door.

Namine's eyes widen when she so how sick Riku looked.

"Oh my God Riku are you feeling alright", she asked worried.

"I-I think I-it's just a c-cold", he answered. He then coughed a very convincing cough.

Namine walked in and asked him if anyone was home.

"M-my parents are w-working", he said adding a little cough to his reply.

"I'll make you some soup go to your room okay", she said running into the kitchen.

Riku smiled, finally _I have her all to myself._

Riku sat on his bed waiting for that angel to walk in with a bowl of her miracles. Namine crept into his room with a bowl of hot soup in her hand.

"It smells go", Riku said smiling.

"I just hope it make you feel better", she answered.

Riku grabbed the spoon and took a sip.

"Ow it's hot", he yelled as it burned his tongue.

Namine giggled, "Here let me help", she said blowing on the spoon and feeding him.

_She's feeding me_, Riku though, _this is the best day of my life._

When he was done Namine ran downstairs to put away the bowl and came back up. She saw Riku standing up.

"You should be in bed Riku you'll get better if you slee-

Riku grabbed her and planted her softly on his bed completely on top of her.

"R-Riku what are you doing", she asked nervously.

"Doing something I should have a long time ago".

He placed his forehead on hers.

"Namine I-

"Hey son, have you seen my…

Riku's father walked in to see the two in a very compromising position. The two looked at him red in the face.

His father sighed, "I guess it's time for **the talk**, you two downstairs now".

For the remainder of the evening, Both Riku and Namine sat through Riku's father's lecture about the moogles and the chocoboos.


End file.
